DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): During each of the summers of 2000, 2001 and 2002, Dartmouth's Ethics Institute proposes to offer a Faculty Institute to a group of 20 college and university teachers in order to prepare them to teach undergraduate courses on the ethical, legal and social implications of the Human Genome Project. This effort will be a continuation of the very successful model undergraduate course and Faculty Institute we offered during the summers of 1997 and 1998. This modified Institute program will distill the experience from our previous efforts and focus exclusively on teacher preparation. Our goal is to provide fundamental "1iteracy" in ELSI issues to teachers from diverse disciplines, and to prepare them to continue to learn about and stay up-to-date with evolving concerns, issues, and methods of study. Through this program we hope to build on our past accomplishments in promoting the inclusion of courses dealing with ELSI issues in college curriculums around the country.